


Starscream death montage

by thenightetc



Category: The Venture Bros, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, He gets better, Mission accomplished, Sorry Not Sorry, death montage, mashups, the major character death in question is Starscream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5205992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenightetc/pseuds/thenightetc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mashup of Starscream's death montage in Mission Accomplished with certain Venture Brothers audio.  This will make more sense if you've seen the episode in question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starscream death montage

The music in the first part is from the death montage in Venture Brothers S2E1: Powerless in the Face of Death.


End file.
